


Já vím.

by iwannabefixed



Series: Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU [CZ] [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabefixed/pseuds/iwannabefixed
Summary: Sherlock balancoval notebook na svých kolenou, skrčený na gauči jako kočka. Nebo goblin.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU [CZ] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643509
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Já vím.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benediktrobinpolivka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benediktrobinpolivka/gifts).



Z obýváku zářilo světlo, přestože si byl jistý, že televizi vypínal.

Krok po kroku se vydal do chodby, v tílku a spodním prádle, jak šel spát a jak se teď, ve 4:23 ráno, vzbudil.

Blížil se ke dveřím k obývacímu pokoji a zaslechl tiché cvakání klávesnice.

"Sherlocku?"

Nikdo se neozval. John vstoupil do dveří.

"Sherlocku."

Jeho černovlasý spolubydlící zvedl hlavu a z jednoho ucha posunul sluchátka.

"Ano?"

"To je můj laptop," podotkl John a ukázal na notebook, který Sherlock balancoval na svých kolenou, skrčený na gauči jako kočka. Nebo goblin. Byl zabalený do několika dek a obklopoval ho půlkruh otevřených knih. Johnových knih.

"Já vím," odpověděl, hlavu sklonil a sluchátka přetáhl zpět na ucho.

John se zatvářil, jako kdyby zrovna potkal ducha, který mu vrazil do čelisti. Naklonil se nad něj, aby se podíval do obrazovky; měl otevřená čtyři okna najednou, různě přes sebe překládaná, na prohlížeči asi 40 karet a ta, kterou zrovna sledoval, bylo YouTube s videem o konspirační teorii týkající se včel. Sherlock se nezdál, že by si nějak všiml. 

"Sherlocku?"

Odfrknul si a znovu sundal jedno sluchátko.

"Ano?"

Johnův nevěřící výraz se prohloubil.

"Děkuji za optání, můžeš si půjčit můj laptop," prohlásil sarkasticky.

"Já vím," odvětil Sherlock a vrátil se k práci.

**Author's Note:**

> Takový rychlý nápad. Short boy, like me. :D


End file.
